fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Wastes
Frozen Wastes is the which? unlockable Dig Site in'' Fossil Fighters: Frontier'' and the third available location in Fossil Park Europe. It is a frigid mountainous region devoid of any plant life save a few evergreen trees. A small network of ice caverns runs beneath the mountains. The area features four Challenge Routes and five Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to Frozen Wastes after going to Fossil Park Europe to find Cosmonium. __TOC__ Story Significance (Incomplete section) Areas *Arctic Cave *Barren Tunnel *Dinomaw Pass *Frigid Bridge *Frostbite Field *Iceberg Way *Northern Tower *Polar Lake Road *Snowslide Path *White Peak Cavern Challenge Routes Frozen Wastes features four Challenge Routes of varying difficulty. Snowslide Path (★★) Fossil Eaters: Sucho, Hypsi Snowslide Path is a two-star Challenge Route located on the border of quadrants J9 and K9. It is a small, shallow valley intersected by streams of flowing snow. An aggressive Rogue Vivosaur runs in circles just outside the entrance, and will charge straight at the player once they enter the course. The fastest route is as follows. Wait for the Rogue Vivosaur to turn around and move some distance away, then slip by it and drive up the ramp on the right. Aim for the ridge straight across from the ramp and drive over the rivers of snow, carefully avoiding the falling snowballs just after the third river. A jewel is located in quadrant L7. Polar Lake Road (★★★) Fossil Eaters: Carchar, Igua Polar Lake Road is a three-star Challenge Route located in quadrant G7. It is an S-shaped ice-slicked course with two rows of protruding icicles. The Dig Site is separated by a gate, which is operated by a button nearby it. A Rogue Vivosaur lies beyond each row. Driving around the icicles, especially with the slippery ground, takes a very long time. Massive Bone Buggies are more well suited for this course than speedy ones; smashing the first row of icicles, driving through the opening between the second row and the wall and pressing the button is the most efficient way to complete the Challenge Route. White Peak Cavern (★★★) Fossil Eaters: Spino, Paraloph White Peak Cavern is a three-star Challenge Route located in underground quadrant J5. It is a small natural labyrinth. Rogue Vivosaurs wait in some of the paths. The fastest route is as follows: right tunnel, center tunnel. Icy patches are not as prevalent, or at least as hindering, as they are in the other Frozen Wastes Challenge Routes, so small, fast Bone Buggies are optimal for this course. Small Buggies can squeeze past the small icicle and the wall in the tunnel immediately to the right, then shoot through the center tunnel and easily beat the Fossil Eater to the Dig Site. Waiting in the small passage leading to the Dig Site ensures the Fossil Eater will run into the player, preventing any damage that might occur to the fossil should the player be stopped too close to it. A jewel is located in quadrant I6. Iceberg Way (★★★★★) Fossil Eaters: Giganto, Brachio TZ, Ankylo BO, Diplo Iceberg Way is a five-star Challenge Route located in quadrant I11. The layout in itself is simple, but the course's unique mechanics and slippery terrain lend to its extreme difficulty. Iceberg Way is a small enclosed area with a large icy patch in the center. Stalagmite-like icicles stick out of the ground to impede movement, and a gate sealing off the Challenge Route's Dig Site is located at the far end of the course. Two Rogue Vivosaurs run around the course, weaving between the icicles in the center and the perimeter of the icy patch. Both Rogues must be defeated to open the gate. Players are recommended to bring Vivosaurs adept at attacking and Support Shots that boost Attack to quickly dispatch the Rogues. As for Bone Buggies, massive vehicles like the Rock Crusher can easily smash the icicles, whereas smaller Buggies will bounce off of them, and the Crusher's sheer size increases the chance of a Rogue running into the player. Buggies with off-road capabilities also work well for traversing the slippery ice; the Turf Shredder's above-average speed and traction make it a good choice for this Challenge Route. Rogue Vivosaurs (Incomplete section) Fossils Frozen Wastes contains Water-, Air-, and Neutral-Element fossils. Normal Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels (Incomplete section) For each jewel, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the jewel is located. For jewels with slashed coordinates, the jewel in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese: ホワイトプレース White Place * French: Ruines gelées * German: * Spanish: Páramo helado * Italian: Distese Ghiacciate * Korean: 화이트 플레이스 White Place Gallery Frozen Wastes 2 FFF.jpg|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Europe Fossil Park